<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>revelations by Ominous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312136">revelations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominous/pseuds/Ominous'>Ominous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon Katelyn, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, In which Aaron summons a demon on accident and gets his world rocked, Pegging, katelyn simpin, references to aaron's canon abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:49:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominous/pseuds/Ominous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever stares back at him is nothing Hollywood could ever hope to replicate.</p><p>It...doesn't have a body, none that Aaron could discern. It has mass though. It bends and ripples, a giant dark shadow that flattens in corners and bursts at the edges.</p><p>And yet, he's not afraid.</p><p>He knows what lies beneath is far more beautiful than anything he could ever imagine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katelyn/Aaron Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It makes sense that my first purely centric kateaaron fic would have to be some smut huh? it's what they deserve dsnjk anyways I had a ton of fun with this and the lore, I actually wish I could've expanded it and who knows I might return to this bc hello demon neil potential ~ but I already got a bit too carried away with this one so enjoy! </p><p>Thank you so much <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves">EmeraldWaves</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahmers_apt213">dahmers_apt213</a> for reading this over for me, and my twitter moots for chatting to me about hot katelyn every single day jkfnds you're the inspiration behind this lol &lt;3 </p><p>Also please check out koi's art <a href="https://twitter.com/foxholdme/status/1348297715784904704?s=20">here</a>, it especially inspired me to give katelyn some love!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>nomed laever flesruoy ot em</em>
</p><p>
  <em>nomed laever flesruoy ot em</em>
</p><p>
  <em>nomed laever flesruoy ot em</em>
</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Sometimes, when Aaron sleeps, he can still feel himself chanting the words in his dreams.</p><p>They swirl like lavender smoke in every cavity and crease, until the fumes find a way into his bloodstream and stain his veins with that candy perfume smell. It's always heavenly, trying to mask the metallic, burning scent of something more sinister. Yet, as much as he tries, and <em>knows</em> he has to resist, he just doesn't have the desire to.</p><p>That's always the end of the road in his dreams, that singular thought: <em>what if I let her stay</em>.</p><p>And it's when that thought starts that he can feel the gnarled tome in his hands, and even though he's dreaming, he wonders if his hands really do lift to hold it in his flattened palms. He can picture it clearly; it's too big to be filled with nearly blank pages, impossibly light with how dense it looks. The cover is nothing but black, textured vines with no lettering, no title. Nothing is level on the bumpy, sharp surface, as if the book is holding in creatures that manage to barely bubble beneath.</p><p>The cover is different every time.</p><p>When he'd first been handed it in real life, he'd been terrified to pick it up. The pricks on the spine dug into the palms of his hands, and even drew blood from the friends who passed it over, searching for the perfect sample. Aaron, somehow, was accepted. Maybe it could sense his fear, though he couldn't imagine it being that kind at the time.</p><p>Black as night, it almost felt like sludge dripping over his hands and staining the skin with goop that somehow marked him for life.</p><p>Cursed.</p><p>He could feel it etch into his heartlines, and the feeling of ink on his fingertips was nothing new. One too many mistakes as a teenager already put him in the system, what was being catalogued one more time?</p><p>Aaron didn't speak the feeling aloud, but he knew from that moment that this was no book, and that if he wanted his life to stay as it was, he should've dropped it and ran.</p><p>Yet, his hands remained clean when the book passed from his hands into another's, and suddenly, his only wish was to hold on tight.</p><p>--</p><p>"<em>Fuck</em>, I got it!" Seth, his lab partner, laughs as he hops the cemetery fence. His old tennis shoes grind unpleasantly against the cobblestone, and Aaron flinches. He's aware they're in a big group and their town is safe, but no matter how old or brave he gets, being in a cemetery at night will never fail to be at least a little creepy.</p><p>Aaron watches the gate hang in the wind, hinges creaking, and tries to convince himself that nothing moves beyond the tombstones.</p><p>Seth holds the book in his hands, the dreaded subject of the town's rumors and drunk ghost stories around their campus.</p><p>Aaron rolls his eyes as the older boy smirks at their small group, waving the tome over them. "We're about to get hocus pocus up in this bitch."</p><p>
  <em>Right<strong>.</strong></em>
</p><p>"Well, you are a virgin."</p><p>"Wow—"</p><p>But not even Aaron can get into the bickering. He drowns it out as best he can as he scans the gravel parking lot, never turning his back to the graveyard for more than a few seconds.</p><p>Years and years of being raised Catholic will do that to someone, he supposes. He's always paranoid, always guilty for sins that are already too late to count against him.</p><p>Does this count as desecrating? He has to ask himself the question as Seth holds the book. It's not necessarily anything of value, and it belongs to people who are dead and gone.</p><p>Still, he doesn't like to think of the consequences of taking it.</p><p>Legend has it that the family in the center mausoleum was involved in a cult, and thus insisted on having the book buried with them; apparently it contained spells to grant their deepest wishes in the afterlife. When the town tried to bury it though, they couldn't.</p><p>Whatever the fuck that means.</p><p>Aaron tries to picture the book climbing through six feet of dirt and cement, and makes himself chuckle under his breath. It doesn't last long.</p><p>Once he sees the book up close, the story lines up for reasons he's not even sure of. It just...looks like something that can't be contained. No wonder they had to resort to sealing it behind a glass museum case in front of the graves. It's a common dare for freshman to come sneak in at night and touch the pane, standard sorority and frat initiation, blah, blah.</p><p>And Aaron had drunkenly confessed the other night to being scared of curses. So now, of course, he's stuck here with his project group to prove he's not a fucking chicken.</p><p>The problem is, now that he's looking at the book, he can admit to himself that, yes, he's a huge fucking chicken.</p><p>He curses the graveyard upkeep for his woes; it had probably been no difficult feat to pop the glass case that held the damn book in the first place.</p><p>"Jesus, this thing hurts," Seth says as he tosses the book to one of the other boys, and Aaron hears a wince. He sees a prick of blood, but it falls to the ground after it slides onto the book's spine, rejected. Without even holding the thing, Aaron can feel the sharp edges, the disgruntled aura coming from it.</p><p>The cross hanging around his neck feels useless, not that he ever expected it to help him. It's the only thing his mother left behind when she died, and he wears it more out of obligation and shame than belief. Regardless, he feels the silver chain strangle him in the presence of the tome.</p><p>God, he's such an idiot. He just wants to get this over with.</p><p>Aaron continues to stare up at the gates and the mausoleums beyond, desecrated by far worse than them, until he can't avoid it anymore.The bushes nearby rustle, and he jumps, much to the joy of everyone around him.</p><p>His friends start making spooky noises to fuck with him, broken up by laughter as they jostle him towards the book. The air gets quieter as he approaches, and Aaron's not sure if it's due to the time of night or the way his own vision fizzles at the edges. The book is all he sees.</p><p>Aaron plays it off well, even laughs along with his friends, but his skin feels cold and his nerves frantic.</p><p>However, he finds that he doesn't want to run away. Everything in his body says that he should, but his heart is alone, the leader that pushes him forward.</p><p>The book is placed in his hands and it's featherlight; Aaron blinks, waiting for the weight that never comes. Seth looked like even he struggled to hold it, with all his jock strength, but it's no more weighty than his own notebook. Aaron still pricks himself on one of the pages, but when his blood flows, it sinks into the paper.</p><p>Something in his stomach flips, oddly delighted even with Aaron's trembling, and he breathes in the musty smell as he opens the book to a random page.</p><p>It's just a sentence in garbled, broken letters. He flips around until he finds one he can <em>probably</em> pronounce.</p><p>Then, he's hit with a scent close to cotton candy, coppery underneath but still sickly sweet, and he inhales deeper while the rest of his friends pull away. They practically fling themselves back, plugging their noses.</p><p>"God it fucking reeks!"</p><p>"Looks fake to me..."</p><p>"Yeah, there's like one sentence per page."</p><p>"Think it's worth anything?"</p><p>"Read something Aaron!"</p><p>"Unless you're <em>scared</em>."</p><p>That snaps him out of it. He rolls his eyes as he flips Seth off, then wets his lips with a shrug. He's going to butcher this, but it's not like he believes it means anything in the first place. He juggles the gibberish in his head, until he can't put it off any longer.</p><p>
  <em>Here goes nothing.</em>
</p><p>The wind around them stops, just for a beat, held captive by his voice. He breathes in, and in an instant, the book weighs him down, pulling him towards the earth in a last ditch effort to send him packing.</p><p>He doesn't.</p><p>He should, but he can't. There's that weird itch in the back of his spine then, the kind fueled purely by ambition and discovery. As if he's found something, finally, after aimless searching.</p><p>"Nomed laever flesruoy ot em."</p><p>And that's when the chanting starts in his head, never stopping.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>nomed laever flesruoy ot em</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>nomed laever flesruoy ot em</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>nomed laever flesruoy ot em</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The gate crashes behind them, thunderous in the silence.</p><p>Seth screams as the rest of them yelp, and the wind kicks up to a raging storm level.</p><p>They all gasp, and Aaron drops the book, but he's the only one who watches as the pages are rifled through by the wind, right, then left, before the cover slams shut.</p><p>Satisfied.</p><p>Aaron stares, and doesn't stop staring until Seth grabs the book and throws it over the fence. "Fuck that!"</p><p>The rest of the guys have already started to laugh at their own fear, unaware of the aura of dread over them, not understanding the way Aaron does.</p><p>Well, can he even say he understands?</p><p>He knows nothing, other than whatever this bone deep feeling is.</p><p>He’s afraid to admit he sort of likes it. It's sultry almost, caressing his back down to his thighs. It's a comforting haze he doesn't try to escape.</p><p>He should, he should.</p><p>But he won't.</p><p>The chanting lessens to a whisper, and follows him all the way home, through the laughter and conversations he checks out of. It lulls him to sleep, and he feels heavy, like the book, and swears he still feels it in his palms for hours to come.</p><p>--</p><p>He doesn't wake up alone, or afraid.</p><p>The sight in front of him would definitely make other people run for the hills though, that's for fucking sure.</p><p>Aaron awakens as if pulled from sleep from some other force. He doesn't have to blink the exhaustion out of his eyes or stretch. He's simply there, <em>aware</em>.</p><p>He sits up at the sound of claws scraping the shitty popcorn ceiling, and when he looks up the plaster rains down like snow.</p><p>Whatever stares back at him is nothing Hollywood could ever hope to replicate.</p><p>It...doesn't have a body, none that Aaron could discern. It has <em>mass</em> though. It bends and ripples, a giant dark shadow that flattens in corners and bursts at the edges. The sides of it fizzle like static on the T.V. when Aaron was growing up and his mom forgot to pay the cable bill. It's eerily similar, he can almost feel the fizzing under his fingers like when he tried to will his cartoons back on.</p><p>All he can really make out are the hands and eyes.</p><p>The shadow stares down at him, taking up half of the room and blocking out all light aside from his bedside lamp. It drifts down like a cat, and Aaron can only follow the shining blue gaze until it's right in front of him.</p><p>Blue...</p><p>From a monster, he might've expected red, or a blinding white.</p><p>This blue is calm ocean water and baby clothes, it's refreshing. Aaron inhales again, and it's all...</p><p>Cotton candy.</p><p>Aaron has been scared of so much in his life. Beyond possessed nuns and poltergeists, he was afraid of his mother's screams and harsh slaps to the cheek. He was afraid of physical exams at school because of how he needed to cover up his bruises, and later, he feared that the hit of a drug would be his last.</p><p>Yet in this moment, he feels none of that fear or anguish. He's calm and unmoving as the shadow's claws dig into the floor, and up close they're more like talons.</p><p>Yes...maybe that makes more sense; the shadows can be wings, ready to scoop him up, and he'd willingly go.</p><p>The shadow settles in front of him, and for a long time, maybe even hours, they stare.</p><p>It doesn't breathe, but he hears the rise and fall of <em>something</em> in the air. The hair on his arms stands up; he's a magnet.</p><p>The creature blinks at him, and the chanting grows. Louder, louder, <strong><em>louder</em></strong>.</p><p>Until the voice wheezes out, quiet and sugary sweet.</p><p>"You...summoned...me," it begins, as if words are new, peculiar things. The sound is grainy and questioning, trying to recall how to speak. The breaks are not pleasant, but the voice is, and Aaron leans into it despite his confusion. Him? It was him?</p><p>"I was hoping it would be you. Though I had my doubts..." The creature says, and Aaron blinks. The eyes crinkle at the edges, amused. Laughing at him. "How is it you seem less scared now?"</p><p>And then it all fits. It doesn't so much as click together as much as it gently washes over him. He's not taken aback or jolted by the realization, but more relieved. He was scared that night, and he'd been right.</p><p>The book sensed it too.</p><p>And that book was no book at all, and those words weren't gibberish. Again, he feels the chain around his neck itch at him, and he wonders why the fear isn't there. This is his worst nightmare, isn't it?</p><p>A monster, a devil.</p><p>Years and years of church and teachings ingrained and etched into his psyche, and yet...</p><p>Maybe it's the rebellious part of him that makes his body turn against his terrors. It's also because...well, this isn't what he expected. It might be in the monster's powers to lure him in with this false sense of security, but if so, it's working.</p><p>He has no intention to resist.</p><p>Aaron huffs in annoyance, scowling at the creature's sparkling eyes. They crinkle further, delighted. Aaron chooses that moment to take in the morphing edges of the mass, the way he can't see through the shadows but also doubts he could touch them either. It defies logic and reason, whatever this being is, and it <em>talks</em>.</p><p>At Aaron's silence, the creature seems to pull back, eyes widening. "Does this form distract you?"</p><p><em>Distract</em> is putting it lightly.</p><p>Aaron's mouth bobs open and closed like a fish, and a ripple goes through the shadows. It's laughing at him. Aaron shrugs, skin heating up. "I...don't know."</p><p>He doesn't really know about anything. Why isn't he terrified?</p><p>It's then he remembers his brother Andrew's words. <em>'When you've been through worse, nothing is scary.'</em></p><p>Back then, Andrew had said it in his standard asshole, dismissive way. Aaron had scoffed; leave it to him to try and understand his brother and get shit for it. He'll...maybe have to apologize.</p><p>He never thought those words applied to him. It seems they do, and he never even realized it. He always felt afraid of things, either hypothetical or in the past. But in this new situation...</p><p>He's as calm as ever.</p><p>"I appreciate the honesty," the shadow says, garbled and groaning as it grows in size. It swirls around, messy and jagged while it fails to take shape. Aaron jumps up, standing to give it room. "You'll have to forgive me, it's been so long since I've revisited my human form."</p><p>Aaron blinks. <em>Human form?</em></p><p>His question is answered quite quickly.</p><p>The shadow billows until it tightens up into an orb on the floor. The smoke swirls around it, the dark black blurring as it turns into a purple mist. The smell of candy intensifies as the fog fills the room, dancing around Aaron's ankles. His muscles feel weak just at the ghost of the touch, and his knees go even weaker when he looks back up.</p><p>The orb straightens and elongates, until the shapely tufts bloom into smooth skin. Clouds stack up until they form the curve of hips, the plushness of thighs.</p><p>That's Aaron's first thought as the woman appears in front of him: she looks soft. Safe.</p><p>But she's clearly far from it. He gets a glimpse of bare shoulders and the top of her chest, the plush skin pushed up by the transparent smoke. It wraps around her torso and abdomen, revealing more and more of her, and gradually materializes into her clothes.</p><p>Even those don't hide much.</p><p>Aaron's heart stutters as he hears the black heels click on the floor, and follows the shoes to her knee. The smoke follows the v of her hips, raising the temperature in Aaron's body, and abruptly tightens against her skin until it snaps into fabric.</p><p>He could marvel all day at the outfit, at the way stars seem to dance within the pitch black color. Every piece of the ensemble looks like an abyss he could fall into, from the tattered bralette to the spiked miniskirt. It only does the job of covering what it needs to and nothing more. But, even with all the skin revealed to him, he focuses on her necklace as soon as it comes into view.</p><p>It's a choker, with a lock hanging from it. Undone. It hangs off the big silver ring precariously, as if begging to be snapped closed.</p><p>He wonders if he'll get the chance to ask. Is she here to kill him? He didn't even think of it.</p><p>The claws the shadow had before shrink up until they form dainty hands with long fingers, nails tipped with purple glitter. Horns curve sharply back on her head, rolled tight. For a moment, he actually thinks they're cute. Like buns.</p><p>A tail whips behind her, and the tip is oddly heart shaped. It swings just above the ground.</p><p>Ah. She's tall, too.</p><p>The smoke fizzles out at her head, and he watches as reddish-brown locks fall over her shoulders, framing round cheeks in their wake. She's got one of those cute, girl next door faces, he thinks. He's not sure if he's even using that term right, but he just knows she looks sweet. Sweet as...</p><p>Well, the cotton candy scent she brought with her.</p><p>As her blue eyes blink open, wide and curious, he almost can't piece it all together. He can't see how this girl, with her princess face and laughing eyes, is the same monster he saw before. But then those eyes shine down at him, impossibly bright, and he knows it's the truth.</p><p>They're one and the same.</p><p>Aaron feels his throat go dry, and he tries pathetically to swallow as the entity crouches down and crawls towards him in a matter of seconds. She seems to have no awareness for space, which makes sense, given the way the shadowy mass had taken up half the room. The warmth in Aaron's cheeks spikes as he scrambles backwards. His back hits the wall, and then she's there between his legs, tail swinging behind her. She smiles, and her canines are sharp, nearly fang like. Still, the smile is friendly. Mostly.</p><p>Her eyes go lidded at his blush, and he resolutely keeps his eyes on the bridge of her nose. Her eyes are too intense, but the cleavage hanging out of her bra is probably worse for his health. The lock swings right above her breasts teasingly, and she hums. "Better?"</p><p>Yes, but no.</p><p>What has he become?</p><p>He exhales shakily, swallowing down his unwelcome lust. <em>Lust</em>, for a...</p><p><em>Devil</em>, his mind whispers. And yet, Aaron reaches for the hanging fruit.</p><p>Metaphorically.</p><p>"I um—" He says, coughing through the raspiness. Her smile sharpens, as do her fangs. "I think this form is more distracting."</p><p>The woman's eyes widen, smile falling only momentarily before coming back full force. She rolls back, holding her stomach, and again Aaron finds himself looking at anything but her spread out body.</p><p>Devil or not, he won't be <em>that</em> guy.</p><p>She wipes a fake tear as her laughter subsides. "You really are honest," she muses, tilting her head fondly.</p><p>Something about the way she says it makes shame run through him. Ah, there's the Catholic guilt. A little late, a little unexpected, but there.</p><p>Aaron's body flops against the wall, tired. What is he doing? Is he dreaming? Is he dead?</p><p>Maybe he shouldn't be so hard on himself, there's no playbook for how to handle a situation like this.</p><p>At her frown, he shakes his head.</p><p>"No I'm not," he confesses. "I just don't have a reason to lie to you."</p><p>He's not even sure if he could. Aaron reviews what he knows thus far: he read a spell from an old tourism book from a cemetery, while he was slightly high, and then he woke up to a shapeshifting, and frankly very hot, creature in his room.</p><p>Running and screaming simply doesn't seem like an option that'll work, and part of him is curious.</p><p>The way this woman looks at him...it's not hungry or menacing. In fact, right then, she seems almost considerate. Her eyes droop again, and one of her hands gently reaches out to cup his face. Human form or not, he swears he can feel a claw glide over his cheek.</p><p>"How peculiar," she whispers to herself, then smiles again. "Then you're honest as far as I'm concerned."</p><p>And he supposes that's how it would work, for devils. It's all about what can be perceived or shown, not what's inherently right. Somehow, that's a comfort.</p><p>The woman taps her nail against his temple once, then twice, before she leans back. "So, what is your wish?"</p><p>Aaron blinks, distracted by the swirl of her horns. He was getting dizzy. "Wish?" he asks.</p><p>"Demon, reveal yourself to me," she says stiffly, in a deep, playful voice. "That's the spell you chose, and I'm currently free of a contract. So...what will it be?"</p><p>Aaron's jaw drops. Devil...close enough. "You're a demon," he states, stupidly. It's not that he thought she was human by any means, but hearing the confirmation makes it settle harder into his bones. He summoned a demon.</p><p>A real demon.</p><p>Wouldn't his youth group leader be proud?</p><p>The woman hums, dragging her gaze over to the nearby bookshelf littered with his many textbooks. Bio, chem, physics... "Science nerd, yes, but..." she whispers, reaching forward to grab the cross around his neck. She watches it dangle between them, amused at the piece of jewelry. "You definitely believe in me."</p><p>It would be hard not to at this point.</p><p>He scoffs. Would he feel more fear if his relationship with faith wasn't so tangled up? "I believe in you more than I believe in the rest."</p><p>That's what he settles on. The rest...he's still figuring out.</p><p>"It doesn't hurt you," he says as he holds the silver chain in his hands. He's not sure how much of that movie crap is true.</p><p>Her hair falls over her shoulders more as she giggles, and for a demon, it's a heavenly sound. A tingle travels through him, and his toes curl in his sneakers. He wonders if there was something in that smoke, or if...</p><p>If he's really more debauched than he thought.</p><p>"You don't want it to," she says with a shrug. "A lot more things are about intent than you know."</p><p>Intent is a pretty dangerous thing for him right then.</p><p>As much as his brain is processing, his body is intent on something else.</p><p>
  <em>Get a fucking grip.</em>
</p><p>Aaron swallows, bringing his knees up to his chest. "What's your name?"</p><p>That cuts through her enthusiasm, and she stops mid crawl towards him. She sits back like a snapped rubber band, hands resting on top of her thighs. The position causes her outfit to wrap around her tighter, and Aaron wants to die.</p><p>"Name?" She asks, blinking at him, and suddenly her words have all his attention. He's talking to a demon, he reminds himself. Not many people will ever experience it, or live through it. Not that he knows if he will either.</p><p>"Oh...I suppose I had one of those. No one's asked in a long time. Usually I just let the men name me after their exes or the married woman next door..."</p><p>Aaron doesn't want to know any more than that, and he grimaces at the insinuation there. She'd mentioned a contract, a deal, so—</p><p>She smirks at his face. "I don't do anything I don't want to, don't you worry. A contract is two ways, but I'll hear any pitch."</p><p>And for some reason, that's a relief. What right does he have, feeling protective over a demon?</p><p>She could kill him right then and there. It's futile to resist at this point.</p><p>"First...your name," he repeats anyways. If he does nothing else before she leads him into the abyss, he’ll learn as much as he can.</p><p>Again, the teasing edge of her lips falters, like Aaron is not what she expects. She blinks at him, and her face is too soft, softer than anyone has ever regarded him. He's not one for kindness, it rubs him the wrong way with most people. This demon has no reason to be genuine, yet he feels that she is. Real kindness...like what he's receiving now, rolls off him awkwardly. He can't fathom it being extended to the likes of him.</p><p>From the likes of her.</p><p>"It was Katelyn," she answers eventually, chewing the name around in her mouth. "Yes, Katie. Katie-cat, if you were my friend." She winks.</p><p>He can't help but smile. "That's pretty."</p><p>He means it.</p><p>She beams a little, no doubt things like her don't get complimented. Or...probably not like that.</p><p>She looks sheepish all of a sudden, looking down at her clothes. It's not ashamed in any way, but Aaron is no stranger to trying to woo girls. It's the sight of someone wondering if what they're wearing is cute enough, good enough. Aaron wants to tell her it's okay, as he watches her pull up on the cups of her bralette. He knows he looks a mess, bedhead and all.</p><p>"What about you?" She asks then, cheery, with fangs pointed.</p><p>"Aaron," he says, without worry of traps or unknown laws of the underworld. Her smile is worth it, and he blushes as she bounces the name around on her tongue.</p><p>"Aaron," she sighs again and again. "What do you want Aaron?"</p><p>How strange, how once someone asks, one has no clue.</p><p>Aaron already has more than he thought he could have. He's clean of his old addictions, he goes to a renowned private school, he's going to be a doctor. His brother doesn't hate him.</p><p>He briefly pictures his mother's face, and then locks it away again, never to influence him and his future. Catholic guilt. That's all.</p><p>"Can I have...anything?" he asks, because he has to know.</p><p>"Mm, that's generally the rule," Katelyn says with a nod. She drums her fingers on the dirty carpet. "Provided it's possible in reality. We aren't miracle workers. But it's my job to stick around until my job is done, or if the contract extends."</p><p>
  <em>'A contract is two ways.'</em>
</p><p>"And what do you get?" Aaron asks, only slightly nervous. He laughs, trying to recall the myriad of movies he's been forced to watch. "My soul?"</p><p>Her smile is full of mirth, and she twirls a lock of hair in her finger. The sun rays of the early morning begin to drift through the clouds, shining through Aaron's window. Rather than pull away from the brightness, Katelyn leans into it, closing her eyes to bask in the warmth.</p><p>"No, nothing like that," she whispers. Her eyelashes flutter, and she stares out the window, at the vast blue sky. "We all want different things, but I just like to be alive. If you will let me exist in this world with you for any amount of time...that is enough for me."</p><p><em>You...you just want to stay?</em> "That's all?"</p><p>Her eyes flit over to him, dancing with joy. "You'd be surprised how much you miss the little things when you're stuck in that stuffy old book."</p><p>She scoots forward between his legs, but it's shyer despite her confidence. Her long hair hits his lap as she drapes herself over him, watching for any signs of discomfort. He has none. "So, what will it be, Aaron?"</p><p>And it suddenly becomes less about him. There's not much he needs, but he thinks of what would guarantee her the most time here, the longest, most boring task that lets her stay...</p><p>And suddenly, it hits him.</p><p>"Help me pass chemistry."</p><p>He's not bad at it, but it's hard enough to make his head spin and put him through all nighters. It's also only the beginning of the semester, so...</p><p>Katelyn's jaw drops, brow furrowed. She looks back to his textbooks, then back to Aaron, as if waiting for the punchline. He's serious. She huffs a disbelieving laugh. He's sure she expected something more self indulgent. "Chemistry? That's...it?"</p><p>He crosses his arms. "Hey, that's twelve weeks of grueling lectures and assignments."</p><p>Twelve weeks of blue skies and green grass. Of flesh and food and humanity.</p><p>She seems to catch his drift without him having to say it, and when she laughs this time, it's freeing. He watches the lock around her neck jingle, and the next thing he knows he has a hand on it, guided there by hers. Her eyes catch fire, but despite the amusement, there's a gratefulness there he's not used to.</p><p>And whatever, demon or not...</p><p>He eats it up greedily, and clicks the lock into place. A deal is a deal.</p><p>She smirks as the vibrations rip through them, sealing their contract. Something so inherently sinful shouldn't feel so good. It's oddly pleasurable, like that smoke is curling through him. Aaron bites back a moan as his vision whites out, and he sags against the wall with zero regrets.</p><p>Katelyn hums, like there's plenty more where that came from. "Okay, chemistry it is."</p><p>--</p><p>They end up doing a lot more than chemistry homework. She does help with it though, and has a knack for the sciences. She has powers too, which helps when he's too poor to pay for things.</p><p>A snap of her fingers and he has coffee, a newer textbook, and a non-secondhand calculator.</p><p>He gets used to her spoiling him pretty fast, and it never lets up.</p><p>He learns a lot about her too, of what she can remember.</p><p>She was actually a doctor, or what passed for one hundreds of years ago. A <em>healer</em>, she'd stated.</p><p>Until she wasn't.</p><p>"He deserved to die," Katelyn said, shrugging. She keeps her smile tempered as he stares at her. The blush dusts across her cheeks, and she's been doing that a lot more as the weeks pass. She kicks her legs out in front of her as she lounges on his bed, and he's grown more comfortable being in her space. At this point, he doesn't touch her, but he can feel them moving to that edge. The heat swirls, his head dizzy.</p><p>"They left him in my care, and expected my duty to override my own beliefs. Their mistake."</p><p>And well, Aaron supposes breaking the hippocratic oath would send any doctor to hell. He can't say he blames her, after the story she told.</p><p>"Do you regret it?"</p><p>She smiles, all teeth. "Nope."</p><p>--</p><p>And in return, he takes her wherever she wants to go.</p><p>"Aaron, this park has boat rides? On the water?!"</p><p>"Aaron, there's a school ski trip, you're going."</p><p>"What's a smoothie?"</p><p>"I want to go to the animal shelter."</p><p>"I like Thai food, it's spicy. Are you choking?"</p><p> </p><p>And through each adventure, he becomes more comfortable with touch. He doesn't mean to, but he finds it's hard to resist with her. Especially when she begins to touch him back.</p><p>It's a test of his will, when she's so soft, but so tall and towering. She could cover him completely, could throw him around if she really wanted to. Yet she coaxes him to purring and teases him, it's like being taken apart full clothed.</p><p>He's only slightly embarrassed that he's unable to hide his arousal anymore when it happens. Katelyn will smirk and lick her lips, hand grazing the tent in his sweatpants. "Hmm...excited?"</p><p>Yes.</p><p>By her, by this, by life.</p><p>Maybe it's her own thirst for it, he's not sure. He just feels brighter, free in his own body.</p><p>He begins to place a hand on the small of her back, and wrap fingers in the ends of her hair...</p><p>He <em>pulls</em>.</p><p>It's not all about sex though, every touch is an extension of him.</p><p>If he has a nightmare, his hand finds hers, and he wakes up with her bare legs tangled with his on more than one occasion. He feels safe and surrounded, and over time he dares to glide over her exposed thighs and the curve of her back. Aaron just loves to watch his fingertips leave imprints in her skin, curling into her arms and wrists. She always smiles up at him when he ventures further, mapping her out.</p><p>"You don't strike me as shy," Katelyn says one night, her tail pulling him closer. Aaron's been cautiously dipping his hands under the band of her top, but nothing more. He's teasing himself at this point.</p><p>She leans in and kisses the corner of his mouth, and he falls into that trap too. As soon as his mouth chases hers, she's got him, her tongue tangling with his until he's groaning into her mouth. His grip below her chest tightens, and she giggles. She holds his mouth open lightly, licking into it until he's panting. He wonders if demons are natural at seduction, and inherently good at this.</p><p>He has a feeling it's just her. Her blue eyes shine with mirth as he drools; the sound of their sloppy, quick kisses flood the room. When she pulls back, her nose nudges his, as playful as it is sweet. He nuzzles her back gently, the candy smell clouding his brain. Her skin is actually quite rough in her cheeks, like inhuman scales are hidden beneath. He rubs his cheek against hers, and loves it.</p><p>He's painfully hard, and she wiggles closer, just to feel it.</p><p>Aaron gasps, and his head lolls; the feeling is bone deep.</p><p>She's flush against him, and he gasps at the strength of her tail as he feels it move, but doesn't pull away. The heart-shaped tip follows the ridges of his spine, dipping into his waistband. The next thing he knows, it curls around one of his thighs, spreading his legs.</p><p>"<em>Fuck</em>..." he whispers. He wriggles his hips, inviting her closer, but it's at that moment she pulls back. Her tail reappears in front of him, and he watches it dangle. She has no right to look that cute as she rolls on top of him, and he feels her rut against his hard-on a few times. Katelyn whimpers, but her gaze scans him, looking for any sign of resistance or hesitation. Those doe eyes are so deceiving.</p><p>There's no question about it, he wants her, but they've never gotten this far. He can tell it's eating at her, from the way her hips wriggle, the front of her skirt sagging lower and lower, until he can make out a patch of sparse hair. Her breathing is hard, skin hot. His hands are close enough to squeeze to his heart's content and she yearns. Her breasts spill halfway out of her bra, and yet he's frozen, watching her flushed face.</p><p>She wants it. But who knew demons could be so considerate?</p><p>A contract is two ways, but this isn't their deal.</p><p>"Is this something you want?" She asks, after the silence has stretched on too long. It might seem like a stupid question, given their position, but Aaron appreciates it. He's worried too. Worried for a demon; the last thing he wants to do is cross a line he shouldn't and make her remaining time here something to be tolerated, not enjoyed.</p><p>But he won't lie to her.</p><p>"Yes," he says, calm and clear. Her eyes light up. "And you?"</p><p>Her surprise and delight morphs into mischief, and she shrugs one shoulder. "You're so cute," she says, and he gasps as her clothes turn back to smokey tendrils. The dark fabric fades before disappearing completely, and then she's in front of him in all her glory. She presses against his hardness again, and he can feel how wet she is through his thin sweatpants. He groans and throws his head back, and she hums in delight. Katelyn taps a fingernail against his pulse, leaning forward. Her hands push up his t-shirt until her bare skin is pressed to his, and he feels her nipples tickle his chest.</p><p>
  <em>Shit...</em>
</p><p>"I'll be honest," she says, tucking a stray piece of dark hair behind her ear. All the while, her tail does the job of tearing off his sweats, the shredding fabric making him jump. She has no right to sound so shy with the way she is above him. "If you had asked this from the start, I think I would've said yes then too."</p><p>He blushes down his entire body, and of course she can see. Her eyes glow in the low light, like her demon form, and he's powerless under the shine.</p><p>And it's then he stops hesitating. His hands fly up to squeeze her tits roughly, and she whines, rutting faster against him. He sits up with her in his lap, taking a nipple into his mouth. He knows it's ridiculous, and he's high off her, but he swears she even tastes sweet.</p><p>He nibbles on her gently before sucking harder, massaging her other breast in his hands. Her skin is blazing, and the rougher he is, the more of a reaction he gets. She bounces aggressively, squirming at his eagerness as he holds her breast still. He flattens his tongue against her nipple again and again, flicking it when he wants to hear her gasp. He thumbs at her other nipple teasingly until he feels it harden, and he pops off her with a gasp to move and give it attention.</p><p>Katelyn hums, and she sounds as dizzy as he is. "Is this what you wanted to do then too?"</p><p>She caresses his chin as he laps at her, and he nods.</p><p>Her laugh quickly devolves into a moan.</p><p>Aaron leans back as he sucks, pulling her with him, and she cries out, grinding against the head of his cock. He's wet too, he knows he is, and he pictures his precum dotting her folds. She pulls her own hair and pushes him back, and he moans as she bounces wildly, no inhibitions about coming early.</p><p>He has a feeling they'll be here a while, and the excitement makes it hard for him to sit still.</p><p>Aaron can feel her drip off of his cock, she's soaked, and he loses control soon after that.</p><p>Not that he's complaining.</p><p>It's intoxicating, the smells and sensations. She drags her nails down his back and over his ribs slowly, massaging his love handles and hips as she follows the path down from his navel. She takes her time with it, and this surely can't just be her. It feels like lust is injected into his veins, and it's a better rush than anything he's ever taken a shot of before.</p><p>When she leans forward, breathing hard and eyes droopy, he can't resist reaching up to squeeze her tits again. This time, he will be that guy.</p><p>She's perfect.</p><p>"How?" She asks, delirious. His brain misfires a few times before he understands. How indeed, how does he want it?</p><p>He thinks back to what he likes most about her, her power, her comfort. She's a shield and spear, and she'd take care of him, he knows she would.</p><p>So he spreads his legs wider, bent at the knees, and opens himself up. Aaron licks his lips at how he can see her drip between his legs. He's never done this with anyone, but he knows he would never want it unless it's her.</p><p>"However you want."</p><p>He's hers.</p><p>And once they start, it's like they can't stop.</p><p>Katelyn's tail wraps around his thigh until she's lifting him up in a sharp swoop, exposing his hole for her to play with. He gasps at the strength, and blushes to the tips of his ears at how exposed this is. His cock twitches and she giggles, pressing her thumb against his entrance.</p><p>"I'm jealous," she whispers, and he blinks up at her in confusion. She smirks down at him, radiating authority. "But I'll have your cock stuffed in me soon enough. For now..."</p><p>He hears the snap of her fingers, but he doesn't have to look.</p><p>A cap flips, and there's a slick finger circling him. He moans at the chill and bucks his hips up. It feels right, and in that moment he understands why. He wants to be full of her.</p><p>She delivers.</p><p>The harness and strap on she summons are simple, not too big, but enough to make him squirm.</p><p>"Be good for me," she whispers, and he surges up instinctively to kiss her. The angle doesn't permit it, and she giggles as he's forced to flop back onto his back.</p><p>He tries to glare, but he's smiling too much.</p><p>Katelyn takes advantage of the relaxation to slip her fingers in, pumping them in and out slowly.</p><p>"Jesus <em>fuck</em>," Aaron cries out, body arching towards the touch.</p><p>"Careful," she mocks, and starts scissoring her digits efficiently. The stretch burns at first, as he expected, but again, he suspects there must be something dulling the pain. More lavender smoke swirls around them, and he claws at his abdomen with one hand. It's all consuming, and he whines, small, pathetic moans joining her playful hums in song.</p><p>He inhales the smoke greedily, until even his stomach and muscles feel hot and swirly, and the head of his cock is an angry red at this point. He feels himself being pried apart by more than just Katelyn's fingers, and he watches her bite her bottom lip knowingly.</p><p>"That's right...just embrace it..." she whispers, and he feels smokey tendrils tickle his thighs. He moans loudly, gasping. He knows he doesn't sound pretty, but Katelyn's eyes seem to spark more and more by the moment. He wonders if that fire can set whatever is in this room alight.</p><p>He's sure it would feel amazing.</p><p>She crooks her fingers when she's got three in him, and he barks a laugh. He's not sure how else to react. It's stupidly good, fucking amazing. "Oh shit," he mutters, and grinds down on her fingers. The squelch rings in his ears, and she's not even moving anymore. He's doing all the work himself on her fingers, indulging in that spot that lets him cry out.</p><p>"Someone's almost ready," Katelyn tries to tease, but her words stumble. She's lost too, just as drunk as he is.</p><p>He wants her to fuck him. However hard, however rough.</p><p>He's drooling with the want, and she's not immune to this feeling either, because the next time he blinks up at her, she snaps. Aaron's expression must be akin to begging, because before he knows it, she's pulling out her fingers and lining the strap-on up with his hole, and pushes in.</p><p>He feels it move inside him, as if it bends to Katelyn's will to map out the best angle, the best shape to please him. It follows his own curves until it sits deep within him, and his toes curl.</p><p>Aaron's not ashamed to say it, he comes right there.</p><p>"I—" He gasps, and then his body twists, and he feels his muscles stretch pleasantly. It's almost painful to feel it in his calves, that's how intense it is. Untouched, he watches cum shoot out the tip of his cock and splash onto his chest. His moan is a borderline scream, but that doesn't deter him. He doesn't even think of stopping. "<em>Move</em>," he growls, but the desperate edge is still there. He can hear it, wispy at the edges of the command. He's not even close to satisfied.</p><p>
  <em>Movemovemove.</em>
</p><p>Katelyn doesn't second guess him for a second. She pounds into him, the tops of her plush thighs slapping against his ass, and despite the roughness, the grip on his hips is gentle. The contrast has him moaning through the overstimulation, and Katelyn's tail comes up to wipe the tears from the corner of his eyes.</p><p>"<em>Aaron</em>," she gasps, and it's punctuated with a moan. She gleans all her pleasure from his reactions, and he watches her hair bounce wildly with every thrust, falling over her tits beautifully. She looks more like an angel in his eyes.</p><p>Her tail snakes underneath him to push him up, and she widens her stance, pushing in at a deeper angle. "Yes, fuck yes," Aaron mutters, unable to help himself. He wonders if he'll feel debauched and filthy later, but right then it's far from his mind. His cock has already started to harden again, but it doesn't last.</p><p>Katelyn's movements are so precise, she pulls orgasm after orgasm from him. He's sure he could still count them on his hands if he tried, but that doesn't help him remember the number.</p><p>He can just hear her voice. "One more sweetie, one more."</p><p>And who is he, to not listen?</p><p>She's sweaty above him, and he can barely move at this point, arms weak at his side. He watches it drip down her temple as she thrusts harder, more frantically, and he guesses even her strength has limits. She grunts through the last jerks, nearly animalistic, and he whines as the weak orgasm teeters on the edge of fulfillment.</p><p>As if sensing his near end, Katelyn pulls out abruptly, shedding the harness with clumsy hands. She laughs at his lazy smile as it comes off, hitting the floor, and she's obscenely wet. Her fingers twitch from being curled against him too long, and her hair sticks to her forehead. She's as enticing as he might expect a demon to be, but for entirely different reasons.</p><p>Aaron suddenly curses his forgotten gym habits. He'll need to get better stamina, stat.</p><p>He's not sure how much he has left to give in that moment, but she doesn't seem to mind.</p><p>He lifts his arms and welcomes her into them, and she hops into his lap excitedly. Her hair drapes over his chest, and he gasps. <em>Tickles</em>...</p><p>She winces as she sinks onto his cock, and her pussy slides against him with a loud squelch. His eyes roll back, but he wills himself not to come yet. He wants this for her, to last as long as he can. Trembling, she smiles down at him sheepishly. "Maybe I went a little overboard but...I wanted this..."</p><p>She drums her fingers in front of her as she always does, right on his stomach, and it's so shy he can't stand it. He touches her hips gently, like she did for him. His rough palms make her sigh, eyes fluttering closed, and his memory is nothing special. Still, he hopes he keeps this image forever.</p><p>"Me too. Come for me."</p><p>And she does. She rides him slowly, and she's pent up and aching. He can tell from the way her thighs shake, and she only has to bring herself down on him a few times before she's weakly squirting over his cock. Her eyes roll back as she giggles, and her legs come up beside her as the feeling curls her up. He knows the feeling. She sighs beautifully as she comes, happy in their messiness. There's dried cum on his chest, and even a bit on her horns (how that happened, he's not sure), but he's...content. More than that, he's happy. Happy. It's a nice feeling.</p><p>She milks him for all he's worth until he spills inside her, and she grinds until he can no longer take it. He presses down on her hips to still her, and she laughs again; he hopes she never loses that mischief.</p><p>He hopes he's around to see it.</p><p>She flops on top of him, her tail flicking the covers away. "Too hot," she mutters, panting. But she doesn't move away from him. They need to clean up, but he's content to sit in the fading swirl of smoke, to experience the burn for as long as it lasts.</p><p>His fingers trace the texture of her horns; he follows the roll, muttering something about buns, and she hiccups a laugh as she pinches his butt.</p><p>When he feels the sweat begin to cool, the calm chill pushes him to ask what's been on his mind from the start.</p><p>"How long can a contract last?"</p><p>She doesn't answer; she smiles up at him though, and the excitement in her smile is telling enough.</p><p>
  <em>As long as we want.</em>
</p><p>So the last of his pressure fades, his worries, and he wraps himself into her without fear of losing a moment.</p><p>--</p><p>
  <em>nomed laever flesruoy ot em.</em>
</p><p>And she does.</p><p>Katelyn reveals more and more of herself as weeks turn to years, and Aaron never gets tired of it. He learns to live with the chanting, a result of their contract, but he doesn't mind it. It's pleasant. It's as if the words beat around in his head like a drum, reminding him of the way she lives within him, and how he does the same.</p><p>He wants her there. Now, forever. Salvation be damned.</p><p>It's worth it, because whenever he wakes up, he's greeted by the most heavenly sight to exist.</p><p>
  <em>"Good morning," Katelyn breathes out.</em>
</p><p>She does it the same way each time, rolling over onto her side until she's all he can see besides the sun trickling through the windows. Again and again, like a routine.</p><p>And good or bad, Aaron could get used to this.</p><p>He intends to.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading &lt;3 Comments are always appreciated, and I hope I can be back with some more fun stuff soon ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>